glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Hudson
Finnegan "Finn" Christopher Hudson '''is a main character on ''Glee: The New York Story. ''He was a student at William McKinley High School and at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. He was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He is currently the director of the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Finn grew up without a father figure as Christopher had left his mother to pursue other women. Since then, Finn felt he had to take care of his mother, although he gave the role to finn once Carole and burt got married. His best friend is Noah Puckerman, who happens to be married to his sister Marley. Finn and Marley have a very close brother-sister relationship, with Finn taking Marley under his wing after finding out they were related by having the same father. Finn has been in a relationship with Rachel Berry since Season One. Despite Finn being the object of many people's affections, he has remained loyal to Rachel. He and Rachel have two children together, but suffered one miscarriage in Season Four. Finn has been a main character since the beginning of the series, with him dealing with some of the hardest topics including child abuse, alcohol abuse, and rehab. Finn is currently a paid teacher at NYADA where he continues to run his Glee Club, Finn Harmonic, since it's existence in the first season. Biography Finn was born on August 24, 1994 to parents Carole and Christopher Hudson. However, when Finn was very young his father left him, which left Finn without a father figure. Finn grew up with a passion for the arts, but was always afraid of what others thought of him. Finn has always been close with his mother, and later to his step-father Burt, and his stepbrother Kurt. Personality Finn is constantly thought of as one of the most complicated characters. Finn has a passion for the arts and sports, but because of letting those around him dictate what was cool, Finn originally hid his love for music. He eventually grew out of letting people tell him what to enjoy, and now enjoys music with no shame. While extremely kind-hearted and noble, Finn is also naive, which has been on display multiple times during the series; notably, he thought Marley and Puck were close friends during the beginning of Season Three, and applauded the friendship, when in reality the two of them were in an intimate romantic relationship. Finn has a tendency to let his anger get the best of him, which was on display when he would kick furniture. Kicking furniture was a behavior trait Finn outgrew, but Finn has been shown dealing with his anger in unhealthy ways; after Rachel suffered the miscarriage and he felt alone, he resorted to drinking alcohol. Finn is concerned about being a good husband for Rachel, and a good father to his children, although when it comes to his kids he acts like one of them. Finn has been shown to be very controlling, but at the same time only wanting what's best for others; he was upset when he found out Marley was pregnant, and when he tried to tell her what to do, she stood up to him. He later admitted he only wanted what was best for her, and accepts whatever decisions she makes. Finn's low self-esteem was evident early on in the series, as he did whatever he could to please others or find his place in the world; he questioned his worth in running a Glee Club after he was semi-honorably discharged from the army. However, Finn develops confidence in himself and becomes a strong leader. Relationships '''Finn-Rachel Relationship ''(Finchel)'' The Finn-Rachel '''relationship (commonly known as '''Finchel) is the romantic relationship between Rachel Berry'''and '''Finn Hudson, two former members of the New Directions. When Rachel first arrived in New York, she was surprised to find Finn on her doorstep after being semi-honorably discharged from the army. Despite their initial struggles, Finn and Rachel found their way back to each other and rekindled their relationship. Finn and Rachel picked their relationship off from where it started, with them eventually getting engaged and married. During Season Four, Rachel becomes pregnant and while Finn initially isn't interested in children, he comes around and the two prepare for their bundle of joy. However, Rachel loses the baby in a car accident and she blames Finn even though Finn tried to stop her from getting in the vehicle. Rachel becomes irrational to the point where she starts hurting Marley, and that's when Finn cuts her off, finally putting his sister first. Finn develops a drinking problem and ends up in rehab, with Rachel giving Finn his space. After Finn comes out of rehab, they rekindle their relationship. Rachel ends up pregnant with twins at the end of Season Five, and Finn is ecstatic when he hears the news. Trivia * Finn and Rachel are the only cast members to be main characters through all six seasons. * Finn has a passion for classic rock, with Finn's favorite song being Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2. * His middle name is reference to his late father, Christopher Hudson. * Finn's ringtone at one point was And That's How I Beat Shaq by Aaron Carter. Finn admits it's a guilty pleasure song for him.